Gravações
by Tris Pond
Summary: Marinette se perguntou como ela sempre acabava nessas situações. Não planejara participar do vídeo da cantora Clara Nightingale como Ladybug e muito menos que Luka fosse aparecer ou que ela fosse gravar com ele e Adrien. [Episódio Rossignoble].


Notas: Baseado no episódio Rossignoble. Miraculous pertence a Thomas Astruc.

* * *

Marinette se perguntou como ela sempre acabava nessas situações. Tudo que ela tinha planejado para o seu dia era trabalhar nos primeiros ajustes de uma roupa. Não participar do vídeo da cantora Clara Nightingale como Ladybug e muito menos que Luka fosse aparecer ou que ela fosse gravar com ele e Adrien.

A pior parte é que foi ela que sugeriu a dança. Estava desesperada demais que a sua identidade secreta fosse ser descoberta para pensar nas possíveis consequências.

Mas não tinha imaginado que Juleka pegaria o celular dela e depois de dar um sorriso malicioso para ela, a infeliz ligaria para o irmão e o convidaria para ir até lá.

Agora, Marinette observava enquanto Luka descia do Uber que pegara, usando uma roupa casual. Ele estava bonito o suficiente para fazer com que seu coração batesse acelerado.

Luka cumprimentou alguns colegas de Juleka. Ele sorriu abertamente quando viu Marinette e ela não pode evitar, mas sorrir de volta.

"Marinette" ele disse, assim que chegou perto dela.

"Oi, Luka" ela respondeu.

"Juleka me disse que você fará Ladybug" ele disse.

"Ah, não. Eu ia, mas aí... um ataque aconteceu e eu... eu pensei que era melhor se mais pessoas tivessem a chance de participar" ela disse, tentando não mencionar o segredo.

"Você realmente é incrível, você sabe disso?" Luka estava impressionado. Quantas pessoas teriam feito o que ela fez?

"Não, eu só não me sentia confortável estando no papel de Ladybug" falou Marinette e, bem, isso era verdade. Quando pisara naquele placo, prestes a aparecer em um vídeo como Ladybug, sua mente enlouqueceu pensando em mil coisas que aconteceriam quando o mundo descobrisse quem estava detrás da heroína de Paris.

Luka olhou para ela curioso, achando estranhando como ela falava como se o problema fosse especificamente com Ladybug e não com o fato de que ela estava gravando um vídeo que seria visto por possivelmente milhões de pessoas.

"Não conheço Ladybug, mas acho que ela ficaria feliz se fosse você que fizesse ela" disse Luka, sincero.

Isso pegou Marinette de surpresa. Claro que sabia que ele estava errado (ela estava surtando com o quão perto chegou de revelar seu segredo!), mas não entendia o que o fazia pensar assim.

"Por quê?"

"Se eu fosse um super herói e tivesse um vídeo com alguém no meu nome, eu ia querer que fosse alguém justo e disposto a ajudar os outros" explicou Luka calmamente. Ele mal conhecia Marinette, mas ficara tão impressionado com o quanto ela se preocupara como ela agira durante o ataque do Akuma.

Marinette sorriu, reconhecendo a razão das palavras de Luka. Ela mesma reclamara para Alya que Ladybug não iria querer uma menina mimada feito Chloe a representando. Se ela realmente não fosse a heroína, provavelmente a Ladybug não teria problemas com ela e não se importaria.

"Obrigada" disse Marinette, sem pensar, mas o sorriso de Luka a tranquilizou. "O que você veio fazer aqui?" perguntou e vendo a expressão confusa dele, acrescentou: "Quer dizer, você também vai participar do vídeo?"

"Sim, Juleka me disse que vocês estavam precisando de ajuda e então eu vim" disse Luka. "Só estava em casa compondo algumas músicas mesmo".

"É mesmo?" perguntou Marinette, interessada. Luka era um bom compositor.

Luka então falou um pouco das músicas que estava fazendo e perguntou sobre as roupas de Marinette, dizendo que Juleka o contara da sua paixão por design. De alguma forma, em pouco tempo eles estavam comparando filmes e Marinette estava rindo como normalmente só fazia com Alya.

Talvez fosse só porque conhecera Luka depois ou porque ele era tão aberto, mas mesmo tendo uma queda por ele, Marinette não ficava nervosa do mesmo jeito com ele do que ficava com Adrien. Ou talvez fosse só porque ela gostava mais do modelo e tinha mais expectativas. De qualquer jeito, estava sendo uma boa mudança para Marinette sentir-se tão interessada, mas não ansiosa.

"MARI!" chamou a voz de Alya, sorrindo do jeito que só melhores amigas faziam quando viam a outra perto de quem elas gostavam, no estilo estou-vendo-o-que-você-está-fazendo. "Está na hora de gravar" falou e se aproximou dos dois.

Ela explicou como seriam as coisas, dizendo que a cantora tinha pedido para ela repassar essas informações, e logo em seguida Marienette e Luka foram para o local onde deveriam ficar.

O que Marinette não esperava era que a outra pessoa que gravaria com eles seria Adrien. Ele já estava no lugar e parecia confortável com a ideia de gravar esse vídeo, mas afinal ele estava acostumado.

Adrien cumprimentou Luka animadamente e os dois começaram a conversar, embora o irmão de Juleka estivesse fazendo um claro esforço para incluir Marinette na conversa. Mas ela não conseguia dizer nada, toda a tranquilidade de minutos atrás se fora ao ver o modelo ali com eles.

O modelo, por sua vez, estava muito feliz de encontrar Luka ali. Conversaram pessoalmente quando o conhecera no festival de música e depois por meio de mensagens. Luka tinha alguns gostos bem parecidos com o seu de história em quadrinhos e a parte nerd de Adrien estava muito feliz em ter alguém com quem compartilhar suas teorias e revoltas.

Também, se Adrien estivesse sendo honesto consigo mesmo, estava feliz de ver Marinette. O que não fazia sentido, já que sabia que a veria ali (eles tinham começado a gravar juntos e teriam que terminar). Mas de alguma forma, ele sempre se entretinha com o jeito confuso de Marinette.

Luka estava se divertindo bastante, falando com Arien e finalmente discutindo a cena absurda que aparecera no último quadrinho. Porém, o silêncio de Marinette o deixava se sentindo mal e ele tentava entender a mudança de atitude da menina, que segundos atrás falava quase sem parar.

"Tudo bem, Marinette?" perguntou Luka, porque conseguia ver que alguma coisa a perturbava, mas não sabia o quê. Adrien a lançou um olhar preocupado.

"Tudo" ela respondeu, dando um sorriso fraco.

Adrien colocou uma mão no seu ombro, fazendo com que ela se controlasse para não expressar a intensidade de emoções que isso causava.

"Qualquer coisa, você sabe que pode dizer" disse, a olhando intensamente. Marinette engoliu o seco, tentando pensar coerentemente enquanto aqueles olhos tão verdes a encaravam, e assentiu.

"Vamos gravar!" falou Clara e Marinette nunca tinha ouvido palavras tão bonitas na vida dela.

Todos seguiram as instruções de Clara e do diretor, terminando em poucos minutos. Marinette percebeu que era mais indiferente à experiência do que tinha esperado, agora que o seu segredo não estava mais correndo perigo, não se importava com a câmera. Talvez todas as entrevistas dadas tenham a feito imune. A única coisa que a impediu de concentração total foram os meninos ao seu lado.

"Parabéns, Marinette, você foi muito bem!" falou Adrien admirado. Sabia como a garota era tímida, muitas vezes trocando palavras na sua frente, mas ela não tinha parecido preocupada ao gravar o vídeo e tinha seguido bem as instruções. Ela se saíra muito melhor que da primeira vez, antes do ataque do Akuma. "Você também, Luka" acrescentou apressadamente, pensando em como poderia soar rude só elogiar Marinette.

"Não sou muito de dançar, mas foi algo simples" Luka deu de ombros, sorrindo para os dois. "Vocês foram bem também" adicionou e Marinette e Adrien agradeceram simultaneamente.

"Será que Alya já acabou?" perguntou a Dupain-Cheng.

"Não sei, mas posso ir com você" ofereceu Adrien. "Nino deve estar com ela".

"Você vem também, Luka?" Marientte chamou.

Luka sorriu. Como ele podia negar algo para ela quando ela parecia tão adorável? Ela parecia ansiosa pela resposta dele.

"Claro" falou e assim os três caminharam juntos, a procura de Alya e Nino. Eles ficaram conversando por um bom tempo e somente quando o resto da turma se reuniu, Luka se despediu deles, não querendo se intrometer no momento da turma.

* * *

Nota: História parte da série Contos de Miraculous - 2ª temporada.


End file.
